Her silence is killing me slowly
by senyd
Summary: Less than a month has elapsed since Alison has been arrested for the murder of Mona Wanderwaal. Now Emily knows that she is innoncent and she decides to see her in jail to apologize for her mistakes. She was ready to trust her, fight for their happy ending and make up for lost time... but that was before she found out that Alison has been attacked last night and she is in the coma.


_A/N: Hello guys :)_

_It's been a while I was thinking about write an Emison story, so... here I am. In short, less than a month has elapsed since Alison has been arrested for the murder of Mona Wanderwaal. Now Emily knows that she is innoncent and she decides to see her in jail to apologize for her mistakes. She is ready to trust her, fight for their happy ending and make up for lost time... but that was before she found out that Alison has been attacked last night and she is in the coma. Alison's world is falling appart. Can Emily help her ? Will they be able to start from scratch and get to know each other again ?_

_I hope you will liked the story as much as I've liked write this._

_And the last but not the least, please keep in mind that I'm not english - french in fact- , so you will probably find mistakes in my text but... I've try my best, I promise._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

All civilizations are mortal.

How many empires, how many kingdoms we said untouchable, the world saw collapsed before we finally realize that nothing is eternal?

All civilizations are mortal.

But that's not all. They are not only ephemeral but also governed by a single rule, a cycle:

Firstly, the outbreak

Then the climax

And finally, their fall

Sooner or later, things tend inevitably to disappear.

Life is too short for regrets. That was the reason why Emily had finally found the courage to visit Alison in jail.

But her doubts magnified from second to the next. How could she face her eyes after what she had done to her?

A shrill snap broke the silence and the gate opened slightly. Emily Fields slowly looked up at the entrance, and then stared at the shadow. She had never felt so nervous before. The girl tried to focus on her breath to calm down, but the anxiety had become too strong and she lost the thread even before she begins. Her heart was beating frantically in her chest, so fast, that it seemed ready to explode.

Despite the current icy air stream crossing the corridor of the jail, a trickle of sweat had formed, flowing down her neck. A simple thought of Alison was enough to make her lose control over herself.

" May I help you?" asked a deep voice behind her.

The girl jumped, but relaxed the moment later when she saw a guard come out of the shadows. The man stared at her with wondering eyes, so Emily realized that he probably expected an answer. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Instead, the brunette gave him the paper she was holding in her hands.

The guard read the inscriptions and nodded.

" Follow me, the visiting room is over there" told the man as he mechanically pressed the lock button of the entry.

The gate closed behind them.

Emily followed the guard through the long halls of the jail. In this part of the building, the temperature was warmer.

" Wait here, ordered the man, pointing the door. I'll tell to Miss DiLaurentis that you arrived."

He left the room and the girl found herself alone in the middle of the parlor.

Her legs began to tremble once again but Emily refused to let her anxiety take over. She sat on one of the two plastic chairs on both sides of the table, and forced herself to empty her head.

But it was impossible.

The brunette could try to stem this thought as much as she wanted, it always ended regain the advantage in spite of all her efforts.

Guilty.

That word kept resounded in her mind.

How she could have been that wrong about Alison? Believe that the blonde could be able to kill someone?

Emily was supposed to be the loyal one, the girl you can count on. Her friends admired that quality. Time and again, the brunette had proven she could be able to do anything to help someone she loved. If she had to get the moon, so Emily has done this without any hesitation, and even bring the stars with her. No matter the battle, opponents, the girl would have been the first to fight to protect her friends.

At least, that was what people said about her. But now, the Fields' child did not know if she could look at her the same way.

We say that love is blind. So maybe that's the problem: Emily loved Alison so much that sometimes she made her lose her reason, and it was an understatement. A huge understatement.

She was her first love.

At that time, the brunette was not even aware of having fallen in love that hard for her. All she knew, all she felt was her heart beat faster when she was next to her.

Emily would have followed the blonde to the end of the earth if Alison had asked her.

The whole world could turn his back on her, it would have remained at his side, against all odds. Her icy blue eyes, her smile, so perfect, were fascinating.

But then, came this fateful day in the library.

Alison was reading a passage from the book of Charles Dickens 'Great expectation', and while the Fields' child was listened silently, her heart began to melt slowly for her.

The urge to kiss her had become too strong, and Emily had felt her will weaker. She couldn't resist anymore. Alison seemed happy with it. At this time, the brunette had thought that this moment was undeniably the most beautiful of her entire life, but in reality ... it was just the opposite. Now she knew it.

Emily could never forget the tone of Alison's voice when she announced that she was only an experience to her.

A guinea pig.

After all this time, that is all Emily meant to her. Her silence, her indifference, it destroyed her the most.

Higher are your expectations ... and more painful is the fall.

But then comes a time when you turn the page. Emily was satisfied to have finally found happiness with a girl who really loved her. Paige was the choice of security and she was okay with that ... but it was without counting the unexpected return of Alison in her life.

It took her three years of absence to come back... and only a few seconds to find the way to his heart.

The DiLaurentis' child had apologized for all her past mistakes, and Emily had forgiven her because she honestly believed that the blonde had changed.

But 'A' began to cast doubt between them.

When Mona Vanderwaal was murdered and all evidence designated Alison as guilty, the brunette was the first to help her incarceration.

Emily thought her friend that was playing again with her feelings.

She was wrong. All this time, Alison was innocent.

"Miss Fields."

The brunette looked up. A man, older than the previous one, appeared in the door frame. His costume, with a rare elegance, suited him perfectly, so much that it seemed tailor-made.

Emily took a breath. The moment she had waited for so long was finally happening.

Emily had so much to say to Alison. She has to know how sorry she was, that she believed her now. God, she loved her more than anything in the world. After everything they had been through, they deserved their happy ending.

"Where is Alison?" asked Emily, as anyone else seemed to arrive.

"I think you should sit down, Miss Fields" advised the director of the Jail.

The brunette frowned. She took a seat.

"There was a riot last night in the left wing" he announced without making any eyes contact.

All civilizations are mortal, like our dreams. They are governed by a single rule, a cycle:

Firstly, the outbreak...

"Alison DiLaurentis was there ..." followed the director.

... Then, the climax.

"She's in a coma for hours, he concluded, holding her gaze this time. I'm sorry."

... And finally, the fall.

* * *

Thank you for reading my story :) What do you think about this start ? Feel free to leave me a review, I will be really happy to read each of them. You know what ? In fact it would be awesome!

Anyway, long live PLL! I'm sooo excited to know who is -A!


End file.
